Epithelial cells swell when the Na-K pump is inhibited with ouabain. The swelling is due to NaCl entry into the cell across the apical membrane. The ionic dependence of this entry step was studied by replacing some of the Na or Cl in the medium bathing the apical cell membrane. NaCl entry into the cell was shown to be tightly coupled and carrier mediated.